Whisper
by Sundepender
Summary: Where were the girls during the custody battle between Him and Mojo?  Well I have my own little twist to the story with maybe a little suprise in the end.
1. Quiet

Butch, Brick and Boomer were tired of this stupid arguing it was going no where.

They opened their mouths to speak but someone beat them to it.

"What is going on!" There stood the green puff in her night-gown, her eyes looked puffy and tired. Mojo and Him stopped what they were doing. "I will ask again what is going on?" she growled. 'Is she sick?' Butch thought "We little girl are having a custody battle." Him said in his female voice. "SO butt out!" His voice quickly changed.

"Custody battle." She scoffed. "Over what?" "Us" Brick said clearly annoyed he wasn't the one to tell them off. "There trying to decided whose the more eviler parent." Butch said. "Then the eviler parent gets custody." Boomer said bored.

"Oh that's simple. Him's eviler." Buttercup said like it was obvious.

"What did you say!"

"Oh hush up monkey!" she yelled.. "You were never evil. Just an accident hell-bent on revenge. Hell you even created the three things that kick your butt."

"Well, well Mojo it seems the court has spoken." Him said in a feminine voice. "I get the boys."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!"

"What was that!"

"Shut up!" Buttercup yelled. "If it wasn't for your evil stupidity I would've still been asleep in bed! Since your too stupid to figure it out I'll tell you. I am sick! Got it. So it means I am tired and want to sleep. However until you two idiots shut-up that won't happen!"

The guys flinched. "Now listen closely I want quiet! Rob a bank quietly. Destroy the world quietly. Kill the mayor quietly. I'll throw your asses in jail tomorrow. If so happen I hear anything above a whisper from you idiots I'll kill you! So what do I want?"

"Um…quiet?" Boomer asked. She nodded. "I shall not be quiet!" Mojo yelled. Buttercup looked at him. The guys swore her eyes turned black and she grew fangs. "What was that! I didn't hear you!" She tossed Mojo into Him and starting jumping up and down on them.

When she finished. "Good now shut the hell up!" With those words Buttercup flew away. Butch gave a sly whistle. 'She's one hell of an awesome ,hot, scary woman.' He thought. Flying away with his brothers.


	2. Just love it

People asked me to continue so I decided to make a two-shot instead of a one-shot!

Three days and counting… My sisters are better but not me. I have much more important things to do! Yet here I am. Staring at a white ceiling. I groaned. "Why is it always me!" "A bad thing always happens when you act like a bitch." "Oh great I'm hearing things! What's next? Flying crayons?" I asked. The hallucination laughed. Then Butch appeared. "I'm not a hallucination but that would be so cool!" 'Wow he knew what hallucination means! Hell I'm surprised I know what hallucination means.'

"What do you want Butch?"

"Just came to talk. Thought you needed the company."

"No fighting. Very funny. Now I guess Pikachu is going to appear and use thunder-bolt on me?"

"Any one tell you that your sarcasm can get old?"

"No."

"Well they should, and I just did."

"Why are you here besides to 'talk'."

"Well I couldn't stop thinking of how you told of Mojo and Him it was so cool!"

"I do that a lot." I pointed out.

"Not like that. Besides I know how it feels to be the only sibling sick. So how about I stay here for awhile?"

I thought about it. I was bored and I doubt he would be stupid enough to kidnap or attack me while I'm sick. He was there when I told off his 'parents.' "Fine but keep it down my sisters are right below us. He nodded and sat next on the end of my bed. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked. "What do you think about the villains of Towns-Ville?" He asked. This was going to be good.

"Fuzzy?"

"Retarded, banjo, playing wacko."

"Mojo"

"Stupid idiot who is no good at being evil."

"Him?"

"A trans-gender demon who secretly wants to make out with Mojo."

"The gang-green-gang."

"A bunch of high-school and college drop outs, who obviously have no sense whatsoever. Because of their retarded name. For real? Gang-green-gang?"

"Sedusa?"

"Forty year old hooker trying to relive her glory days."

"Your cruel you know that?"

"Yes, yes I do. Can we get back to the game?"

"Team Rocket?"

"That's not one of our Villains."

"I know but what do you think of them?"

"I think their a bunch of morons who are going nowhere cause they spend more time on their intro then planning out things. I also think that Ash and his friends are stupid for always falling for their disguises."

"Princess?"

"Stupid, over confident, spoiled, bitch, slut, couldn't even say thank- you if her life depended on it. Low down dirty-!"

"Okay I get it."

"Sorry."

"Mister Mime?"

"A very depressed and angry mime. He needs help. Just because he couldn't make it as a clown doesn't mean he can take everyone's color."

"Dick Hardly?"

"A no good talent less joke who couldn't even create a Vinegar and baking soda volcano."

'The amoeba boys?"

"What about them?"

"What do you think of them."

"Butch their not even considered villains."

"Okay Brick?"

"Cocky but a good leader.

"Boomer?"

"Slow but a good brother."

"Butch?"

"Psycho and kind of cute."

"Sandman."

"Pajama wearing idiot who is even less of a villain than the Amoeba boys."

"Okay wait what did you say?"

"I said Pajama wearing idiot-."

"Before that about me?"

Oh crap did I call him cute? I just said what I truly thought of him. I am such an idiot!

"I forgot what did I say?"

"You called me cute."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Not."

"Did."

"Didn't"

"Did."

"Didn't

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Didn't"

"Did…oh shit."

Butch sat there with a stupid smirk on his face. "Okay I called you cute! But this doesn't mean a-." Then Butch pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked. He pulled back. "You were getting to loud." He said still smiling. Butch got up and walked to the window. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Then our lips connected. In a second he kissed back. We went at that for awhile but came stopped because we had to breathe. Butch's smile was a little wider.

He went to the window and was hovering outside it. He put a finger up to his lips and flew away. I sat on the end of my bed in total shock. "Hey Buttercup?" My sisters opened the door. "Want to come downstairs? We know how much you hate it being quite." I nodded and followed them. It was true I hated quite, yelling and being loud was more my style. But I found something I did like that was quite. I just love it when people…Whisper.


End file.
